1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle seats, and, more particularly, to a bicycle seat that includes an indentation in the front center region of the seat to alleviate any potential pressure on the genitalia, and which contains interior storage compartments, interchangeable seating elements of various sizes and designs, and can be conveniently removed from the bicycle frame and converted into a carrying case.
2. The Prior Art
Typically, bicycles are sold with conventional saddle seats. A problem with these seats is that they provide no means of storage for the rider's personal items. A wallet, keys, ID or a cell phone are just a few of the items a rider may wish to carry along on the ride, and it would be advantageous to have a place to store them without having to go to the trouble and expense of purchasing and installing a separate saddle bag for the bicycle. A means of storing such articles in the seat itself would be seen as a benefit by many bicyclists. An even greater benefit would be obtained if the seat were conveniently detachable from the bicycle so that it could be used as a carrying case.
Another problem with conventional saddle seats is that many riders find them uncomfortable. The area of contact between the rider and the seat is relatively small, thereby putting a great deal of pressure on the body parts in direct contact with the seat. This frequently leads to discomfort in the areas of contact, both through the compression of the body parts bearing weight during the ride and through abrasion of the inner thighs against the saddle while pedaling. Prolonged riding on saddle-type seats has even been known to cause damage to both male and female reproductive organs. An alternative to the conventional saddle seats would be welcomed by many bicyclists.
It would be advantageous to have the ability to quickly and conveniently substitute a bicycle seat with the requisite size, shape and shock absorbing characteristics to suit the physical needs of the individual rider. It would also be advantageous to have the ability to change the seat to suit the aesthetic preferences of the rider and to substitute seats of various colors, patterns or motifs to reflect the individual tastes of the rider.